Aftermathm thano's solution
by Sasorishiraryu
Summary: When corvus was to get the soul stone from vision. Vision got the best of him, thanos was victorious gathering all the stones wiping half the galaxy out, unaware corvus glaive survived after years of his wound repairing itself. To being forgotten by his master, learning his wife dying could he move on. With thanos recovering on a distant planet corvus must piece and awake to chaos


_(This is the aftermath of thanos's soultion in wiping hlaf the galaxy of people)_

_Intro _

_It felt like days when corvus had his own weapon in paled into his chest for the first time he miscalculated vision ever getting up from that fall. Throughout his life he's been burnt, shot at and drown which was the worst to come back from. Stabbed was a walk through the park it all hurt the same, he laid trying to gather his breathe, use to his wife running to find him, but nothing this time no Proxima nor black dwarf. He looked around nothing even the maw and his annoying sophisticated tone voice he always spoke...(nothing) he sighed "has fa...no thanos...actually did it wiped out everyone...he never specified who exactly" _

_Corvus finally got up grabbing his weapon "no he would never, we served him with no hesitation why would he? My immortality prohibit such an act but my family it doesn't...i must find them..and thanos" taking a step his knees buckled as he fell listening for any survivors._

_**Chapter one **_

The small amount of Wakandan people were shocked at the sudden change of who vanished. An elderly woman walked nearly tripping on the lean alien her blind eye turn "someone hurt?" Corvus said nothing snarling as the woman smirked "boy you men all love that sound" she reached "come on not gonna hurt you dear far too old to be fight with young people nowadays " she she knealed sliding her foot foward using than touching his arm "by the look you need a plate or two"he stood following "you are persistent human" she smiled "women are" he smirked thinking about Proxima as they made it to her home "not much but it's warm" corvus placed his weapon down in the corner and sat "what do people call you?" She smiled "mainly grandma" he stared "I'm corvus do you have family?" She stared "well my granddaughters didn't vanish which was strange been long since i raised a kids, she's napping with her baby sister" he looked up thinking "great kids"

The elderly woman turned giving him a bowl "not much but better than nothing right" staring at it he sniffed putting the spoon in his mouth "not bad" she sat "so where is your family?" He stared "my wife I don't know we were separated fighting, I should never have left her side" he felt the rage till a calming hand jerked his attention "perhaps we could look for her" he stared "you don't know what I'm capable of nor what I've done in the past" 

She stared "name one man or woman who hasn't and if any say otherwise they are lying you seem strong willed could you help with the land whatever happened I'm sure it will get better"

The child woke "what's that?" She points her grandmother smiled "a guest his name is corvus and this is anya" she stared "he looks funny " her grandmother stared "I'm sure to him so do we" she walked up "you have a rip in your outfit" he looked down "i was attacked" grandmother turned "well remove the top I'll see if my husband's old shirt fit might be tight on you and I'll repair it" Corvus blinked a bit as anya stared "your eyes are neat"

Corvus stood not realizing he was a bit taller than they were bumping his head on the ceiling sighing, as he went out wearing a strange wakandan attire lucky for him it was fitting. He stepped outside in the distance he could see the fire and smoke clear "i missed the great battle and I was not by her side" anya tip toed out as he looked down "not good at sneaking around I could teach you" she sat "ok um what is that spear thing in the corner can i hold it?"

He stared "its a Glaive and no too powerful for a child, you are so much like Gamora at this age I had to hide it"

She stared "is she your daughter?" He laughed "oh no more like a distance niece..you are very curious its a good thing a good fighter who is tactic is a powerful thing we know exactly what we want and how to do it. My wife is the strongest woman I have ever met" anya sat "really i bet she's tall" he laughed more " oh yes very tall built like a warrior and a spear that can damage the strongest man, believe me.. and eyes like the sun" anya placed her hands under her chin "i want to be her when I grow up tough and strong..maybe you can teach me to be like you tough and scary"

Corvus head tilt "the idea is not to be tough but hard working plan out your battles and expect the unexpected from your opponents not toughness..just because my appearance is monstrous does not mean automatically I'm brutally, I could be the kindest person in the galaxy but a tactical warrior can use this as a ploy to get closer to an enemy...remember that anya" he rubs her head. She smiled "did you go to school? Cause you look like a gatekeeper for lost souls" he stared "a what?" She stared "a gatekeeper a being who guide the dead and allow people who are bad into hell" Corvus stared puzzled "trust me I've never guided anyone into the gates of Hell why do you say i look like one or are you asking?" She stared "just wondering because my dad was a jerk to my mom, my grandma don't like to talk about it he was leaving when everybody vanished so maybe you threw him in fire?" Corvus stared "anya little bird, I'm sorry but I don't control or lead anyone to hell but if things go back to normal and my wife returns we will hunt him down for you I'll give you my word" anya smile as Corvus stared "besides I'm an alien which mean another world or I should say galaxy"

Anya stared tapping her hand than spoke calmly "why do people die?" Corvus stared "um...well its a circle of life, is there any games you have?" She nod running inside as he took a breath thinking and shook his head "I'm becoming Thanos with Gamora.. Proxima you'd laugh at me, I'd make a terrible father, my father's idea of fun was taking your son to see what happens to enemies who defy you...if vision wasn't such a backstabber!" Anya jumped down "checkers!"

The two played anya beating him until he smiled "another round i get it now not bad kid" as grandmother walked out "first time she has ever smiled, your good with kids" he turned "no, I'd make a terrible dad. Proxima would say it as well too short tempered and less patient" she laughed "could you help change something for me"

He stared "fine anya stay put no cheating"

Going inside the infant diaper was off as corvus jumped back "no way that thing can produce such a fowl order like that I'd rather fight the woman with glowing red hands again"the infant giggled as grandmother picked her up "wanna hold her?" He shrugged "i rather not may drop it" she smiled "none sense that thing you hold is heavier than she is go on" she gave him the baby "see you're a natural"he stared "smells weird but not bad" he put her down "she was leaking from her mouth and trying to eat herself " grandmother laughed "oh babies do that I'll be feeding her" he stared "I'll go keep watch anya could be cheating" he stepped back out as anya yelled He went back to anya scavengers throwing her on the ground "you got food the king is dead!" Corvus called his weapon to him "leave her alone picking on a child clearly you are too weak to attack a man " he snarled hurling his blade as it sliced thorough them. Walking to anya he picked her up " you alright?" She nod "I think I night to learn to fight before I can be strong like your wife" he smiled "yeah how about I clean your face and teach you..if there is no ruler people fall in disarray and it seems technologically driven culture fails if it's pushed back to no more handouts" anya stared nodding as they went inside.

The older woman was asleep listening to johnny cash

"_What have I become? My sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end and you can have it all my empire of dirt" _

Corus listened still holding anya as the last lyrics hit him

_"If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I will keep myself_

_I would find a way"_

He thought of his wife and how much he missed her voice and the warmth of her hand, unaware tears fell as anya reached up "you're crying" he shrugged "my apologize I was remembering that's all lets get you clean it seems we are alone and my master has done it" she stared "done what?" He looks at her shaking his head as he turned noticing his repaired shirt "I'll let her rest she looks exhausted" he walked her to the bathroom running water he took a cloth wiping her face as Anya stared "are you gonna leave?" Corvus stared over his lifespan a soul never tugged on his heart and here after serving his master willingly losing his love a mere child galaxy apart has opened him up "no there is no place an alien like me can go" once he was done He helped her in her nightgowen "get some rest we'll train tomorrow" she nod "night corvus" he smiled "night bird"He sat outside making sure no other person ambushed the house looking out. In the darkness he could see the smoke as he closed his eyes thinking "she died alone"

He was unaware anya climbed with a blanket curled in his arms Corvus woke looking down "anya Little snake you got me at last " he got up walking back in seeing the old woman still in the same position "ma'am...ah...grandmother?" He walked up touching her neck "cold oh no, now you decide to go! I know nothing about baby humans...please wake up!" He sighed. As anya stared "grandmother why she not moving?" He turned "um it was her cycles end and she um...i will bury her" he picked the woman up and dug a hole wrapping her in a rug "you could have left me but you didn't I'll pat my debt" he covered the ground "great I'm the new guardian"


End file.
